AmericaxReader Unexpected Delivery
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: You deliver pizzas... to hot guys in towels XD


"Alright _, (n/n)! This is your last delivery for tonight and then you can head home!" Matthew called from the kitchen. I nodded and grabbed the warm pizza box. I slid it into the delivery bag and headed for the door.

"Okay Matthew! Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled back. I stuck my cap on my head and walked out of the restaurant. The cold evening air sent me into a fit of shivering as I hurried to my car. It was always so cold, even when it was just the afternoon.

"Dang it's cold!" I said through chattering teeth as I started my car. I set the pizza box in my passenger seat and checked the address before driving off. It was a short drive and when I got to the house I sat in my car a few minutes before getting out. I blew into my hands and grabbed the box and quickly jumped out of the car. I hurried up to the door and rang the bell.

It was a nice house, rather new with older, Victorian accents here and there. It was two stories and looked like it was kept taken care of. I heard the knob start moving and turned. I was not expecting what I saw.

I started with the man's feet, bare and dripping with water, along with the rest of his perfect body... Whoops! Did I just say that?! I worked my way up to see long, athletic legs they were covered in muscle. I, thankfully, missed the next bit. He had a light blue towel wrapped around his thin hips. It threatened to fall off at almost any moment. I let my eyes travel up his stomach to his chest. He had toned, chiseled abs that were connected to thick, bulky muscle in his chest.

He had broad shoulders which lengthened into large, ropy arms. They were crossed his brawny chest as he leaned against the door frame. I finally managed to draw my eyes away from his ripped body and up to his face. He had a bright, dazzling smile and sunshine sweet, wheat colored hair. His too blue, sky blue eyes held a soft of child-like innocence. He looked _so_ familiar.

"Well hey there!" he said cheerfully. I blinked a few times, swallowing and putting on a surprised yet friendly smile.

"Uh h-hi," I replied. "I'm guessing you're the one who ordered the pizza?" I stifled a giggled and held up the warm bag containing his pizza. He grinned and reached out like he was going to take it. He grabbed my hand instead and yanked me into the house.

"Yep! I did. Iggy! Get your butt down here, _'s here and so's the pizza she brought along!" he yelled up a set of stairs. I blinked in rapid succession. How did this dude know my name?! I listened to thumps and footsteps hurry down the steps.

"You prat, that is no way to act in front a lady! And who is _?" A man with messy blonde hair and glittering green eyes entered the living room. He was thin, kind of lanky, and was wearing brown slacks and a button down shirt. He had really thick eyebrows and a slight scowl. "And why are you in only a towel?! Go upstairs and get some clothes on you git!" he screamed at the tall American that had let me in. The man grinned as he ran up the stairs.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'! Be nice to her while I get dressed! And don't let her leave!" My eyes widened slightly and my face turned ten different shades of red.

"Please excuse my brother. He's very, very ADHD. Here, let me take that from you," he said and grabbed the pizza box I forgot I'd been holding. I could tell that he had an English accent.

"It's alright. Um… how does he know who I am and why can't I go?" I asked, very confused at the moment. The Brit shook his head and motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen.

"Only heaven knows why," he said as he set the box on the kitchen table. "Hm, do you work at the pizza place down the street?" he inquired. I nodded and he smirked. "Ah, okay then. That makes sense. You know Matthew, yes?" My eyes widened in shock at the mention of my higher-up.

"Yea I do. You know Mattie?" I asked incredulously. He laughed lightly and dug around in his cabinets for plates.

"He's my half-brother, along with the oaf who answered the door. The two of them are twins. Matthew must've called after you left the restaurant," he informed me. I blushed slightly at the thought of Matthew's twin already knowing about me, but shrugged it off. I'd been through a lot worse. "My name's Arthur Kirkland. The idiot twin is Alfred," he said, holding out a hand for me to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Arthur. I'm _ _," I told him, taking the outstretched hand.

"Well, since you're apparently stuck here, would you like something to eat?" he asked as he held out a plate.

"Well, I don't want to be a bother," I said, listening to my stomach growl softly. Arthur snorted softly and put the plate in my hand.

"You're not a bother love. Besides, Alfred seems to want you here, so help yourself," he said as he opened the box and grabbed a few slices of pizza. I thanked him and grabbed myself a few slices. Alfred slid into the kitchen moments later wearing a loose pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"The hero is here!" he yelled and scooped me into a bone crushing hug. I blushed again but giggled slightly at the affection. "So, how are you my dear?" he asked, setting me back on my feet and grinning widely.

"I'm good, a bit flustered, but I'm alright none the less," I replied as he dove for the pizza box. He laughed and grabbed a coke out of the fridge.

"Come on _. We can talk while he stays and stuffs his face," Arthur said winking, a sly smile of his face. I quirked an eyebrow but followed the Brit in to the living room.

"Dudes!" Alfred cried, following us clumsily out of the kitchen. "Not cool! You can't just walk out on me like that!" Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. Alfred seemed very surprised at this but didn't say anything about it. We all sat and dug into our supper. It was kind of awkward at first, hardly having met one another. It was definitely strange for me as well, being dragged into a house by a really hot guy and eating dinner with him and his brother all because my boss was the hot guy's twin. I was definitely going to be having a word with Matthew.

I finished eating after talking for a while and getting to know one another. The two men were so interesting, they were like complete history buffs, even though Alfred seemed sorta... oblivious as times. He was a really sweet and funny guy, and I could definitely learn to like it. I stood up a little after nine and said I had to be going.

"Aww!" Alfred begged, "Do you hafta?" I smiled and walked to the door.

"I'm afraid I'm going to be heading out, but maybe we can hang out again sometime?" I asked, opening the door and turning to face him. I jerked back in surprise, shocked to see him suddenly face to face with me, our noses touching.

"Oh yeah! Call me okay?" he said, pressing a piece of paper into my hand. I nodded again, a blush creeping into my cheeks. He grinned and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. My eyes widened in surprise, but before the shock could wear off he pulled back. "See ya later," he said happily and shut the door with a soft 'click' as he walked back into his house.

"Whoa," I mumbled, reaching a hand up to touch my lips. I certainly hadn't expected that. I walked numbly back to my car and realized I was holding something. It was the paper that Alfred had given me.

_Call me babe! See ya!_

It was a short message with a number underneath. I let a small smile and a giggle escape my lips as I slid into my car. As much as I was gonna beat Matthew for secretly trying to set me up with his brother, it was his obvious plan, I think I liked delivering pizza a lot more now.


End file.
